


Blood, Sweat, & Jazz

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Murder Mystery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A murder in the jazz club; Birdland has the detectives singing the blues. They must look in the surprisingly dark world of night club swing music and find who would want a man dead and how no one witnessed it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be borrowing characters from other fandoms, mainly because creating ocs and remembering all their names are too much trouble sometimes. For Tolkien fans, the names should be familiar. I did create a few ocs, though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to get used to his old schedule again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'll be posting ch 4 for SS next. Then I'll be focusing on finishing SS.

**_Trip's place, Brooklyn Heights, New York, New York;_ **

Trip had a visitor; his cousin Gabe Jones. They greeted each other.

"Welcome, cuz!" Trip smiled as he hugged Gabe. A few minutes later, they sat in the living room to catch up. It was a great visit.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Srpingbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the sofa.

"I'm frustrated over this." Bucky was saying.

"I know, Buck, but what can we do?" Steve responded.

"I just want some time off to be with you and the kids now I have to work back to back two days in a row." Bucky sighed.

"Dear, Scott's back. Your schedule was changed, remember? Probably a good thing since the lack of sleep is messing with your memory." Steve pointed out. Bucky sighed before laughing.

"Yeah, I do need the day off." he admitted. Then he and Steve kissed.

* * *

**_Birdland, Manhattan;  
_ **

The jazz club and bar Birdland was in full swing. Jazz bands played live on stage with other acts in between. Caranthir mixed cocktails at the bar with Ryan's help. Waiters and waitresses carried trays back to and from the kitchen. Bus boys cleaned the tables.

When the band took a fifteen minutes bathroom break, a fierce argument broke out between Turin Turamber and Saeros. The argument had to be broken up by Beleg and Mablung.

About ten minutes later, the band had just resumed playing when Turin staggered out onto the dance floor. He was sweating heavily while his face was etched in agony. He grabbed Finduilas' sleeve.

"H-help p-p-please." he pleaded, as he coughed up blood. Then he collapsed to the floor. Finduilas screamed as Gwindor and Beleg swore and rapidly sped over to their friend and coworker. The man laid there in his own blood as Caranthir called the police.


	2. Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens find something out about Ryan's job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay but yesterday was one of those days where things seem to go wrong.

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Bucky and Steve was helping the kids get ready for school. Zack hopped in the shower while the parents got the other kids up and dressed. After Zack emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, Pietro rushed in to use the toilet.

Within five minutes, everyone were up and running around. They fired off questions. The parents answered the kids and checked to make sure they had everything. Then the parents took the kids up to the penthouse.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros Summerfield hosted a get together at their house. Their siblings from Maglor to Argon showed up. They hugged and beamed. Then they noticed that Caranthir looked upset?

"What's wrong, Moryo?" Maedhros asked his younger brother.

"He's a murder suspect in Turin's death." Maglor answered.

"What? How?!" Maedhros was shocked.

"Exactly!" the others chorused.

"Yeah, if it was Thingol, I could understand. But what does that kid's death have to do with you? Makalaure said that you two barely interacted." Celegorm added.

"It's a long story." Caranthir mumbled.

"Explain." Maedhros requested.

"It goes like this." Maglor started. So they sat down to listen to Maglor's tale and hopefully figure out how to clear Caranthir's name.

* * *

In the meantime, Kaito and Jimmy went out to a bistro place for lunch. They talked over their meal. They were extremely happy. The young couple shared a shy kiss. Despite being with each other for awhile, they were still shy.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

Ryan met with her friends, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam for lunch. They talked about the hot topic; Birdland.

"Did you hear about the murder?" Cheyenne asked her friends.

"Yeah, I heard it was in a club full of people." Liam commented.

"It was all over town by the morning." Mason added.

"How is your job?" Trick asked Ryan.

"I mix cocktails and take orders." Ryan replied. Everyone stopped eating and stared at their friend in shock.

"She can't mix drinks." Corey declared.

"You are underage. You shouldn't even be working the bar!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"Thingol was there, so it was okay, right? He just didn't want to get caught. Caranthir is always there anyway." Ryan defended her case.

"That's still not okay." Hanabi shook her head.

"I have to tell Rose about this, don't I?" Liam sighed. They all nodded except for Ryan.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles's bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"I love coming home to this." Derek was saying.

"Just you and me and silence." Stiles agreed.

"I love it." Derek replied. Then they kissed.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is forced to quit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_NYPD headquarters, New York City, New York;_ **

Caranthir, Mim, Arien, Saeros, Finduilas, and Thingol were brought in by the police for questioning. Their reactions varied.

Finduilas and Saeros were visibly nervous. Saeros squirmed around the entire time. Caranthir was grumpy while Arien was purposely evasive. Mim and Thingol were the most irritating.

"If you don't let me go, I swear, I will make you miserable." Mim vowed.

"Threatening an officer is not a good look." Natasha replied. In another room, Thingol shook his head.

"I want my lawyer." he declared.

"Alright then," Bobbi sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, Parrish and the squad had a meeting with May in a meeting room. May had the results of the autopsy report in her hands.

"He was poisoned." she began.

"The poison was fast acting, applied five to ten minutes before." she finished.

"Wonderful, all of our suspects had access to him during the bathroom break." Lance groaned.

"Whoever it is, kills fast." Bobbi commented.

"Thanks for the help." Parrish said.

* * *

In the meantime, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a barbecue spot. The date was wholesome and filling. It was delicious and amazing.

* * *

**_den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Peter, Chris, and Rose sat Ryan down in the den to talk. The three adults were very unhappy while Ryan didn't want to be there at all. 

"We are not happy about this job." Rose started.

"Caranthir wouldn't let me near the bar, but Thingol is fine with it." Ryan protested.

"He is stuck and wants me in the kitchen." she elaborated.

"At least he is obeying the law." Peter quipped, drawing a glare from Chris.

"I'm sorry, but you have to quit your job." Rose sighed.

"Fine." Ryan sighed.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They spooned on their bed. Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual. He nuzzled into Steve's neck as they relaxed.


	4. A Hand Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is brought over to the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ryan's behavior here might be kinda ooc. But she is currently at the   
> rebellious stage. I've been through that stage, I know most teenagers have rebelled at one time or another. It's normal. So expect her to act out for the next while.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Lance and Bobbi arrived at the detective agency. They took a seat and handed over a folder.

"The Birdland Murder has been all over the news. We have six suspects, but no major leads." Bobbi announced.

"We can get into it." Trip offered.

"Thank you. We know you are coming back from a break, so we really appreciate this," Bobbi smiled.

"It is no problem. Please keep us updated if you find anything new." Shuichi replied.

* * *

Dr Briggs and Steve had their first group session with both of them involved in a long time. The teens were back in the group room and sitting on comfortable lounge chairs. Every teen but Ryan were sitting comfortably.

She was still seething about having to quit her well paying job. Plus, she liked mixing the drinks. Alcohol was gross to her, but creating something different out of sours and liquors was fascinating and somewhat relaxing.

Credence, Hikaru, and Isaac seemed to be doing a lot better. Hikaru was making progress and was able to visit her mother's grave. She'd left flowers. Blake sighed,

"Things...are slowly changing and moving around." he admitted. Ryan scowled,

"I really liked my job, something not everyone can say." she declared. Isaac winced and scooted away from the angry teen.

"I know about that. Rose came to me about that." Steve responded.

"We can explore more of this today. Let's begin with anything new or old problems." Elizabeth suggested.

* * *

That evening, Shuichi, Masumi, Trip, Jimmy, and Hanabi arrived at the club. They shook their heads when they saw Ryan back at the club. They didn't approve of her being underage and being in a club. Hanabi was only there because she was available and had promised to stay away from the bar unless accompanied by the others.

"Oh, hey guys! Come meet Caranthir!" Ryan greeted. They walked over to join her and her companion. Caranthir had dark brown hair and cobalt eyes.

"Hi, I'm Caranthir Finweon." Caranthir smiled.

"Nice to meet you, but why is Ryan here?" Trip raised his eyebrows.

"I have no idea. She just came in." Caranthir responded. Hanabi changed the subject.

"Are you related to the twins that works for Bronwen?" she asked.

"Yep. My baby brothers. I'm the middle child of seven." came the reply. They were in awe.

"That is a lot of siblings to deal with." Hanabi marveled.

"Yeah. It was a lot." Caranthir replied.

* * *

Bucky and Steve met with the Howling Commandos, the old unit Bucky fought in. They reunited and smiled.

"How are you, Bucky? It's good to see you, Steve," Gabe smiled.

"Nothing much." Bucky replied.

"Just working." he finished.

"I heard about your MET showing," Dum Dum grinned.

"Congrats are in order." he declared.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky kissed Steve softly. Then they stripped down until they were nude. Bucky laid Steve out on the bed and got the lube out of the bedside table. He prepped Steve. 

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into Steve. They took it slow. A long time later, Steve was ready, so Bucky wrapped a hand around him and started stroking. He stroked him to orgasm. Steve came hard with a scream, minutes later, Bucky followed him over.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled.


	5. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve discuss Ryan's new frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

**_Birdland, Manhattan;_ **

The detectives visited Birdland. They checked the crime scene many times. They found Turin's mugs and utensils. The office was a bit of a mess, probably caused by him stumbling out for help.

"He was definitely given the highest dose in here." Masumi was saying.

"Take down a list of every utensil used in here." Shuichi said. They wrote down every item in the room.

* * *

In the meantime, the police went over their suspects with a fine tooth comb. They found several facts.

Caranthir was very neutral concerning his coworkers. Thingol was focused on the bottom line and barely paid attentions to the rules and regulations. Mim did his job and only spoke with Caranthir and Ryan daily. He would speak with Kaito on occasions.

At Birdland, Arien and Finduilas got into a war of the sexes with Saeros. All the hell broke loose as fellow coworkers were surprised with pranks that got more and more wild.

Someone put dye in shampoos and soaps. The unlucky victims ended up with purple or green skin, and hot pink and neon blue hair. Once someone messed with the music, and the visitors were treated to ACDC music. Thingol was furious. The prank war ended with someone putting their foot down.

* * *

One evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went to Olive Garden for dinner and a play afterwards.

They had a lot of fun and loved the unlimited salad, soup, and breadsticks. They had soda to drink and sampled the desserts.

Scarlet Primpernel sucked them in and they learned about the French Revolution in the context of the play. At curtain call, they gave them a standing ovation.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, and Isaac got together for dinner. Dinner was salmon burgers, squash casserole, and broccoli. They had blueberry muffins to eat with their dinner. 

They were happy and smiling. The evening was beautiful.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They laid on their bed.

"Have you heard about Ryan's old job?" Steve mentioned.

"Yes," Bucky replied,

"...and from what I am hearing when I see Rose, she is pissed." he finished.

"I don't know why she is rebelling so suddenly," Steve sighed.

"We all were like that as teens. Maybe she found something there, but just not at the right time." Bucky reasoned. They settled deeper into their bed.


	6. Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thingol is taken in custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Sorry for the lateness, but rl issues came up. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The detectives worked on their investigation by digging deeper into their suspects. They each took special areas and got to work.

**_Birdland, Manhattan;_ **

The vice police squad arrived in swarms to shut down the club. Thingol was furious.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"You are under arrest for employing a minor around alcoholic substances." came the reply from the captain of Vice. The place was taped up and shut down.

* * *

**_Central park, Manhattan;_ **

Caranthir and Ryan met up with Amras and Amrod in the woods. They were happy to see each other. After exchanging hugs, they sat down at a table to talk.

"I can't go home yet. I don't want to." Ryan was saying.

"Oh, Bronwen right? She was pissed when she came in work." Amras commented.

"Rose told her. They are blowing this way out of proportion." Ryan replied.

"Yeah no, they aren't. You are way underage, your job was falsified, and you handled alcohol." Caranthir pointed out. Ryan huffed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Older siblings are such a pain." Amrod sympathized. The teens nodded. They all had different ideas of what was the right way to handle it.

* * *

While Ryan and Caranthir were in Central park, Kaito and Jimmy went out on a date. They went to a ramen place. They enjoyed themselves with beef ramen. At the end of their lunch date, Kaito and Jimmy kissed softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rogers-Barnes family attended a reunion held for the Howling Commandos. The Howlies turned up with their families. They hugged while their family members talked. Then they sat down to catch up. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and locked the door. They stripped down to their birthday suits, before Bucky picked up Steve and dumped him on the bed.

Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He crawled onto the bed and spread Steve's legs. Bucky took his time prepping Steve.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady. Bucky was determined to drag this out. A long time later, they were close to coming. So Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking.

Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, the husbands kissed and smiled.


	7. Therapeutic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caranthir brings Ryan to see Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. WNW should be updated tmw.

Steve had a therapy session with Maedhros. He was stiff but fidgeting. Maedhros talked about his flashbacks while Steve listened.

While the therapist and his patient talked, Fingon sat outside and spoke with Sam.

"Do you think he will be able to adjust?" Fingon asked.

"He will try his best. It will be hard." Sam warned. All of sudden, Caranthir and Ryan arrived. Fingon raised his eyebrows when he saw one of his brothers in law with a young teen. Sam stood up to approach Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I dragged her here to vent." Caranthir announced. Before Sam could reply, the door opened and Steve and Maedhros emerged. They were all confused.

"Hey, brother," Caranthir greeted.

"It's nice to see you." Maedhros responded. Ryan was confused, she looked between the two brothers.

"Is Maedhros your oldest brother?" she wanted to know.

"Yes, that's him." Caranthir answered. Then he proceeded to introduce Fingon to her.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They went through the suspect list. They crossed off Mim and Caranthir's names.

"We are making progress." Masumi was saying.

"How many do we have left?" Hanabi wanted to know.

"Four." Shuichi replied.

"We can go back and look into our last four." Masumi suggested.

"Alright, I can start running it all," Jimmy offered.

"Thanks, we'll go by and ask if Parrish has anything new." Trip said.

* * *

The couples went out on a group date. They went to a street vendors showcase. They tried samples and even ordered some food. They got menus and souvenirs.

* * *

**_kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They made dinner; salad, pasta with cream of tomato sauce, and herb bread. They had milk to drink with their dinner. Dessert was chocolate mousse cake.

They had a lot of fun cooking. They made a beautiful meal, and after they finished eating. The parents gave their children huge hugs.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"Ryan came inside." Steve was saying.

"What did she come by for?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Maedhros' brother brought her in." Steve explained.

"Okay, at least it wasn't about the bar." Bucky said.

"Yeah, I hope so. I hope that she will soon understand." Steve had to admit. The couple kissed each other good night. They had work in the morning and needed the rest.


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives witness something odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herwe's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

**_Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives took a break and headed to Central Park. They walked around and talked through the case. All of sudden, they spotted a blond man running around in the nude. There were screams of disgust and the cops were on him quickly.

"Wait, that's Saeros!" Hanabi shouted. It surprised them greatly.

"Well, at least, we can have Parrish and the others question him." Trip said.

* * *

**_Birdland, Manhattan;  
_ **

A few days later, Arien, Finduilas, and Thingol dealt with the fallout of Saeros' arrest. Thingol had just gotten released when Saeros was brought in for IE. They were frustrated and tired of it all. When would the damn cops leave them alone?!

"Can't we catch a break?" Finduilas complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went out to a deli for lunch. They enjoyed the date. At the end of their date, Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Steve held an art therapy session for the teens; Credence, Hikaru, Ryan, Blake, and Issac. The art therapy session went well. They had fun painting pictures. The teens were working hard.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their bedroom. The couple could not be separated.

"I heard about the new case." Derek was saying.

"What's going on now?" Stiles sighed.

"A mess at a bar that Ryan apparently worked at." came the reply.

"Wait what?! Ryan's underage!" Stiles shouted.

"It's a long story and Rose made her quit." Derek explained.

"Oh good." Stiles sighed in relief. Then they kissed.


	9. Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are back at another dead end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. After eliminating Saeros, they compared notes. They were down to Thingol, Arien, and Finduilas now.

"How do we narrow them down?" Masumi wanted to know.

"We can read the profiles again." Shuichi suggested. So they got down to it,. They were going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**_Build-A-Bear-Workshop, Kings Plaza Shopping Center, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Steve took the teens to Build-A-Bear. He turned them loose to make their choices. Isaac opted for a Superman bear while Blake got Chewbacca. Hikaru got a Spring Lilac Bunny from the Bunny Brunch Collection. Ryan opted for a Rainbow Safari Bear, while Credence chose a Black Lab from the Promise Pets Collection. 

They finished choosing clothes, shoes, sounds or scents, and their remaining accessories. They had a lot of fun creating. It was the perfect trip.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a Broadway play Carousel. The play as compelling and intense. At curtain call, they gave it a clear standing ovation.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, and Isaac gathered for dinner. Dinner was spaghetti with meatballs, house salad, and garlic rolls. They were laughing and chilling. The dinner was delicious and satisfying.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up and talked about their respective days. As the evening grew late, they kissed deeply and didn't pull away.


	10. Ransack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murderer comes back to the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Depending on how things pans out, ch 10 should be posted tmw.

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Three days later, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time after work. They cuddled up on the sofa.

"One of my brothers is a murder suspect." Maedhros was saying.

"I know, sweetheart." Fingon responded. He kissed his stressed love and relaxed against him.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Steve was finishing up his commissions for Brooklyn Art Museum. He made portraits of his mother Sarah, mother-in-law Winifred, and many more. There was a portrait starring both he and Bucky on their wedding day, their children, friends, and Bucky in his army uniform. Steve got ready to sketch first before deciding his painting process.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives gathered for a meeting. They were at their wits' end.

"We need to do something!" Masumi exclaimed.

"How? We are out of leads." Jimmy pointed out.

"Set a trap." Shuichi suggested.

"I have an idea." Hanabi announced. They huddled together to plan.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

A hour later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were at the penthouse. So the husbands went upstairs to their suite and locked their door. Then they stripped down to bare skin.

When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and laid him out on the bed. Then he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan.

When Bucky was satisfied that Steve was ready, he slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady. After what felt like an eternity, they were close to their climaxes. So Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking.

A few minutes later, Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of his husband.

As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky wrapped himself around Steve. They spooned, then Bucky pulled the covers over their bodies, as they settled down for a nap.

* * *

  ** _Birdland, Manhattan;  
_**

The detectives staked out Turin's office. After finding hiding places, they settled down to wait. A few hours later, they heard footsteps in the hallway. Soon, the killer walked into the office.

Drawers were pulled open, as they rifled through them. They turned to the bookshelf, books were pulled out then read. The books were then put aside.

The culprit was completely absorbed in their task, they failed to notice that they wasn't alone. All of sudden, they were grabbed.

"Got you." Shuichi announced.


	11. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer is surrounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, ch 11 will be posted next.

**_Turin's office, Birdland, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives surrounded the killer. Arien sneered at them. They tensed up. However, they refused to let the killer through.

"Care to explain yourself?" Jimmy asked.

* * *

A few minutes passed as the detectives and Arien stared each other down. Arien merely sneered at them.

"Why did you poison him?" Masumi wanted to know.

"He wronged me." Arien retorted.

"How did he do that?" Jimmy questioned.

"He took money from me. A lot of it." Arien replied.

"That's it? Money?!" Hanabi wasn't impressed.

"It was all I had. I was left penniless." came the reply.

"That's no excuse." Jimmy said. They kept standing around her to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Arien looked around for an opening. Her eyes bounced from face to face. Finally, she found a way out and promptly ran for it. The detectives gave chase. They pursed her all through the bar.

In the end, they cornered her at the dance floor. They stopped and stared at the shocking sight ahead...

* * *

**_dance floor, Birdland;_ **

While Arien was confessing her reasons, the police had arrived at the bar and lounge. They converged on the club and entered. When Arien arrived at the dance floor, the police were laying in wait. Minutes later, Arien was subdued and taken into custody. She began to cry. The regret had set in.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on their bed as they relaxed. As the hour grew late, they kissed softly, before pulling the covers over themselves.


	12. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrest becomes breaking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

**_the den, Fingon and Maedhros' place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros were watching a soccer match with their siblings when a breaking news report flashed.

"Police have apprehended Arien Luxem for Turin Turambar's murder that took place at a jazz and blues bar: Birdland in Manhattan. Police has yet to release details as to a motive. The preliminary hearing is set for next week." the media anchor announced.

"I'm so glad that they took me off the list." Caranthir sighed into his soda.

"The detectives were thorough with their search." he finished.

"I'm glad they got her. I want to know why kill him in such a brutal manner?" Maedhros responded.

"Poison is our preferred method. It's less of a mess." Aredhel pointed out. The men cringed.

"Depending on your version of a mess." Celegorm mumbled. They all shivered as they remembered the circumstances.

* * *

Meanwhile,  Kaito and Jimmy went out to a grilling restaurant for their lunch date. They had fun and enjoyed their meat and vegetables. At the end of their date, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

While the boys were busy, Trip and Gabe hung out together. They played cards. They laughed and talked as they played several rounds of gin rummy. They enjoyed bonding.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They watched Disney Pixar movies. The lineup consisted of the Toy Story trilogy, Monsters Inc, and Brave. The family loved them and enjoyed every moment.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed. The couple kissed and refused to stop touching each other. They loved the alone time.


	13. Career Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caranthir visits the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

The detectives were updating their files when Caranthir arrived. The young man was shuffling and looking down at his feet.

"Hey! How are you?" Skye smiled.

"I would like to thank you all for proving my innocence." Caranthir began.

"You're welcome." they smiled.

"I'm looking for another job. The bar isn't really safe anymore." Caranthir finished.

"We understand. What is the next job?" Stiles asked.

"I am taking a PI exam then shadowing a PI for some time. I've been working at the bar to pay for the classes and test." Caranthir answered.

"That's awesome!" Derek smiled.

"You'll be like us but more official." he finished.

"Hey, when you get your license, why not work with us? It's easier to investigate when you have an actual person of the law to do it." Erica suggested.

"I would love to!" Caranthir smiled.

"Well, happy early welcome to our team." Trip replied.

* * *

At lunchtime, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a noodle shop. The date was sweet and comfortable. They shared their noodles and talked about their days.

* * *

In the meantime, Camden, Isaac, and Zack hung out. They had a MarioKart marathon. They had fun and bonded. It got competitive but they all wanted each other to win.

* * *

The next day, the Howling Commandos brought their families to a reunion. The friends hugged and caught up with their families. The wives mingled with the others while the children ran around and played.

They ordered sushi and sat down for a light lunch. It gave them time to ignore work and just be with their friends.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went upstairs to their room and locked the door. They stripped down to bare skin. Bucky picked Steve up and placed him on the bed. He turned and grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady.

A long time later, the couple were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve. He stroked Steve to an orgasm, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of his husband.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky rolled over until he was on his back. Steve rested on his chest. Bucky kissed Steve, then pulled the covers over their bodies. They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives already have a pending case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; Rip the Runway will be posted next.

The detectives were always occupied when entering the agency. Skye would go around the emails and reply to any requests for help. She would then go around and make sure every bit of info was updated.

The others would take calls, do interviews, or work with others in the community center in outreach programs. They were involved in every bit of their work.

* * *

After lunch, the twins met with their friends; Kaito, Heiji, Serena, Makoto, Rachel, and Kazuha. They all gathered in a warm hug. Serena was visibly stressed out.

"Man, I just need a break." she was saying.

"Is it classes? Because I am feeling the midterms in my soul. I was all over the place." Kazuha wanted to know.

"I wish, but no, the fashion show that I am freelancing for is having problems. So I have come back to get some help." Serena responded. The twins looked at each other before Masumi turned back to her friend.

"We could take your case and bring it to the whole agency." Masumi offered.

"Thanks." Serena sighed in relief.

"Thank you!" Jimmy replied.

* * *

**_building, Altanta, Georgia;  
_ **

Preparations for the upcoming fashion show; Swank Deco Hair & Fashion was well underway. The show would be taking place in 10 days, no more. Sadly, another delay occurred when a dress tore on the runway. They were horrified. The model screamed and fled back to her dressing room. The whole crew was mortified by the mistake.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. Steve taught the kids how to paint. They had fun learning from their dad. They made handprints and plain collages. The kids put up their finished artwork on the fridge to be admired by their parents.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"The kids have potential to be artists." Steve was saying.

"I think that the twins want to take it up as a hobby." Bucky nodded.

"I would happily support that." Steve smiled. They smiled at each other and snuggled up. They had watched their friends and kids come into their own and make a place for themselves.


End file.
